just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Ring Ring
"Ring Ring" 'by Jax Jones Ft. Mabel & Rich The Kid is featured on Just Dance Making Waves 2019 Dancers Classic P1 '''P1 '''is a male with a red baseball cap. He wears a navy blue sweater, a pair of black shorts, white socks, and red shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with long brown hair. She wears a black tank-top with purple elements, denim shorts, long black socks, and black shoes. P3 '''P3 '''is a female with a green baseball cap, short blonde hair, wearing a pink sweter under a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and white shoes. During Rich The Kid's verse, the dancers turn neon. Side to Side Phone Conversation This routine is a duet. P1 '''P1 '''is a male with brown hair. He wears a brown tuxedo under a orange shirt, tan slacks, and brown shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with her hair in a bob. She wears a purple dress and orange heals. Background Classic This routine takes place in a black backdrop landscape with blue circles on the sideways, 3 purple rings, and moving colored circles. During the chorus, the background changes to many colors of circles sayin "Ring Ring, are you there, and hello." During Rich The Kid's verse, the elements change to neon. Side to Side Phone Conversation This routine takes place on a split background where P1 is standing on a living room and P2 is standing on her version of the living room and the dancers are holding on to telephones Gold Moves Classic There are 4 gold moves in the routine '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: '''This gold move is a right to left move wave (similar to ''Sax) '''P3: '''Put your right hand on your right hip. '''P2: '''Put your hands to the right side and curve your left leg. '''P1: '''Bend down and put your right hand on your chin. '''Gold Move 4: '''Similar to gold moves 1, 2, and 3, but is done together. This is the final move of the routine. Side to Side Phone Conversation There are 3 gold moves in the routine. All of which are the same. '''Gold Move: '''Move your right hand. Mashup Ring Ring has a dance-crew mashup with the theme '''3+1=4 Dancers * Not Your Ordinary * [[All Star|''All Star]] * [[Stronger|Stronger]] * 'Another One Bites The Dust' * '4x4' * [[Downtown|Downtown]] * 'Lean On' * [[Calling All Hearts|Calling All Hearts]] * 'Walk This Way ''' * [[Black Magic|''Black Magic]] * [[All Star|''All Star]] * ''Stronger'' * Another One Bites The Dust * 4x4 * ''Downtown'' * Lean On * ''Calling All Hearts'' * Walk This Way '' * 'Worth It (Extreme Version)' * ''Stronger * Sweet Sensation * [[Calling All Hearts|''Calling All Hearts]] * 'Walk This Way' * 'Not Your Ordinary' Trivia * ''Ring Ring ''is the third song by Jax Jones in the series; after [[You Don't Know Me|''You Don't Know Me]]'' and ''Instruction. ''It is followed by [[All Day & Night|''All Day & Night]] ** It is also the first song by Mabel in the series. It is followed by ''Don't Call Me Up'' * "f***Ing" is replaced with messing. * This routine was going to be featured in E3 but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. Videos